


Silken Love

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [7]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, Marriage, Mild Smut, silk stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Silk takes on multiple meanings for Ross and Demelza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on what might have happened after they faded to black in S2 Episode 6.  
> A little something that woke me up this morning....

The hand holding her skirts at her pelvis slid aside to rest next to her hip, giving him the leverage he needed to take possession of her mouth again. Her natural response was to let her bare leg fall open so that his body could better fit hers.  As his mouth descended on hers and her head tilted back so the torrent of red waves fell over the edge of the bed.  Her elbows started to shake, making it hard to stay in this position.  She wanted to relax and lay on the bed and have him take residence between her long limbs, now warmed from his touch and love him the way she needed to.  It had been months since they allowed themselves to feel this mix of desire and love and now that the moment arrived neither of them wanted to rush to completion.

Ross sat back to look at his wife. Her lips were swollen and glistened from their kisses; her eyes shimmered with passion that he didn’t realize he missed until he walked into their bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, looking forlorn and alone.  For months she had forced herself to be content with the few bits of acknowledgment he gave her, as rare as those were, and now he was determined to make up for lost time.  With his eyes never leaving Demelza’s gaze, he pulled his great coat off and let it fall to the floor and made quick work of his boots as well.  Demelza watched from her position and sitting up made a move to start untying her corset when Ross’s hand stopped her.

“Let me,” he said, his voice almost a growl, filled with intensity and heat.  Demelza said nothing but watched his fingers as they slipped under the material to find the end of the cords.  As with the stockings moments before, Ross’s eyes kept focused on Demelza’s face, watching her reaction as he slowly undid the loops and opened the confining garment to reveal the worn linen of her shift.  Pulling her up, he pushed the maroon corset off her shoulders, his hand caressing her arms as it fell off her body.  Ross found he needed to take a minute to regain some control of his emotions because at that moment, all he wanted to do was forget the rest of their clothes, move her skirts up further and make love to his wife.  His need to be encased in her body and wrapped in her arms was overpowering.  And yet, she deserved more than a quick tumble on the mattress.

Demelza saw the hunger in his eyes and could not deny she felt the same.  Her love for this man was rooted deeper than she could explain and being separated from him, even emotionally, was not something she was prepared for. Now that the schism was being repaired, she wanted to savor in it.  Demelza shakily lifted her arms and reached for his stock, unknotting the material as quickly as she could without choking him.  Ross looked down at her motions and back up to meet her stare.  He smiled just enough for the dimple in his cheek to appear but it did not erase the passion traveling between them.  Once the stock was free, Demelza pulled it slowly from around Ross’s neck and dropped it on the bed.  Sitting up further, she started to unbutton his waistcoat, not caring about taking time with this; she wanted it off and once he was divested of that and the braces she moved off his shoulders,  she slipped her hands into the collar of his shirt, pushing it open so that she could place a reverent kiss on his collar bone. Ross’s eyes closed and a low moan escaped his lips, his resolve fading. 

Ross grabbed Demelza and pulled her against his him as his hands cupped her face, planting a soul searing kiss on her mouth. Tongue and teeth clashed. Gone was the sweet, romantic  kisses of moments ago. They were replaced with hunger, need, want and heat. It felt as if they each needed to possess the other, to feed from each other but ultimately, it was really to make sure the other was actually there, in that room, in that moment.  Ross’s mouth slid, and not in a gentle way, to her neck. He bit and suckled her pulse point, leaving the beginnings of bruise.  His tongue licked away any pain leaving coolness in its wake.  He tugged at her shift in an attempt to reveal her skin to him.  Taking the hint Demelza helped with this and wriggled just enough to let the linen slip off her shoulders, pulling her arms out of it, allowing it to pool at her waist.  Unable to resist, Ross let his hands find their way to her tiny ribcage as his thumb grazed under her breast, the skin as soft and silky as the stocking she wore.  He then moved slowly up to tease her nipple, while his mouth returned to her lips.

Without losing connection, Ross re-positioned them to lie on the bed, his hands never leaving her body as Demelza’s tried to free his shirt from his breeches.  Successful in getting it loose, her hands found their way to his lower back, massaging the muscles and kneading his skin until it felt heated to her touch.  This didn’t deter Ross from his mission and so he dipped his head down to take one of the rose colored nipples in his mouth and teased it to full hardness with his lips.  Demelza’s back arched and her head leaned back onto the mattress, her head almost at the edge.   Low, breathy sounds escaped and as they hit Ross’s ears, spurred him on to move with more determination.  His head moved back up to meet her and he kissed her again.  Demelza’s eyes opened and she moved her hands to hold his face still.  Raising her head up, she kissed him with the same passion he had just shown her. 

Caught off guard at her intensity, he reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath and to remove the rest of the cumbersome clothing that came between them. However, Demelza had other ideas. Without a sound she flipped them so that now she was hovering over him.  With her shift down at her waist, her skirts hiked up over her thighs and her hair a wild mess of curls, she could not look more tempting.  As she straddled his body, Ross was captivated by her, cursing himself for ignoring her for so long and thanking the gods for giving this woman to him.  Now as she looked down at him with a wicked grin, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than his wife.

“I think it’s my turn to help things along my love,” she said.  Her voice was low and sultry, tantalizing Ross even more than her position did.   She slid down his legs a little so that her fingers could reach the buttons on his breeches.  Keeping her eyes on Ross’s face, Demelza undid them allowing the placard to become free so that she could slide her hand in to touch her husband’s body.  The heat that radiated through to her hand countered the silken skin she stroked.  She watched his face as she continued her ministrations.  His eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open, as little gasps of breath escaped.  Feeling a surge of power and passion, Demelza removed her hand and bent down, kissing Ross again as she clamped her legs around his waist and rolled them back to where he was above her.  Surprised at the move, Ross’s eyes opened and he saw the mischievously smiling face of his temptress wife. 

Deciding that enough was enough; he reached around her waist and found the fastener for her skirts. With little effort he opened it and grabbing both the shift and skirts, pulled them unceremoniously down her body and dropped them to the floor.  He took a moment to look at his beautiful wife, even more enticing in her innocent nudity as she smiled up at him with pure love. She was glowing with a faint flush covering her skin in obvious arousal. He was about to nestle in the warmth of her body when he saw her gaze drop to his hips and he realized his breeches were still in the way.  With a grin, Ross moved to stand next to the bed, so he could undo the rest of the buttons and ties that held his pants in place.  Working quickly, the breeches dropped to the floor.

Demelza looked at her now naked and visibly excited husband and made no effort to hide her desire for him. She allowed herself to examine his body fully taking in his broad and powerful chest, covered in his natural hair and the narrow waist that seemed even leaner. _Most likely from their meager diets and long hours in the mine_ , she thought.  It didn’t matter because he was beautiful. And she wondered how she got lucky to have him choose her to share this life with.

Ross moved back on the bed and covered her body with his and when his organ touched her womanhood, Demelza squirmed trying in vain to get him to where she needed him. Shifting again, Ross found his way into her warmth as her body stretched to allow him to fill her. After a moment of lying still their breath began to sync with each other, their eyes never diverting from looking at the others face.  Finally, without any hesitation or haste they started to move against each other.

Demelza’s legs lifted and wrapped around Ross’s waist while his arms gripped her under her shoulders and his head lay next to hers.  His hips gained momentum and whipped against her groin with growing intensity.  Demelza pulled away to look at Ross and saw the ecstasy rising in his face.  Their eyes locked, drawing out the passion from one another with each passing movement.  Demelza met Ross, thrust for thrust and their breathing became erratic.   She knew she was reaching her end and wanted Ross to join her.

“Let go love,” she gasped out.  “And come to me”.  Ross did just that. The last vestige of control left his body and entered Demelza’s. Neither of them knew how long it lasted.  Eventually, their heartbeats seemed to find their rhythm again and Ross laid his head on her chest.  She kept her legs wrapped around him and moved her arms to encase him in her loving cocoon.  They stayed like that for awhile until a chill filled the air.  Not wanting to get up or let go, Ross shifted them to where she was nestled in his embrace, as he reached over the side of the bed to pull the quilt up and over them.  They lay quietly, Demelza rubbing her leg against his and realized with amusement that she still had only one stocking on.  Sticking her leg out from beneath the cover she wiggled her foot to show Ross.

“I wonder if the other stocking fits as well,” she teased.  She tried to move so that she could see his face but he held her still.

“Well, my love, we will just have to try it on and see now won’t we?” 

“It do appear so.”  There was a smile in her voice that Ross hadn’t heard in some time and his heart lightened. 

“But later, much later,” he said as his held her tighter and placed a kiss on her head as he started to dose off.

“Ross?” 

“Yes?”

“I think I can find a place to wear these now.”

Ross looked down at his wife and saw her face break into one of her heart melting smirks.

“I can’t wait to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to everyone who takes the time to read and comment.


End file.
